Love Island: The Game (Season 2)
The second season of Love Island: The Game was released on June 6, 2019. Two episodes were made available weekly up until Day 24 – where only one episode was released per week, with the final one being released on October 8, 2019. A special wedding episode was released on February 5, 2020. Islanders The player controls a customisable female contestant. Episodes Coupling : Girls choice : Boys choice : Choice is affected by player's decisions Notes * : Priya arrives after the coupling on Day 1 and is told she will be able to steal a boy for herself on Day 2. She will chose the player's partner, thus leaving them single. * : On Day 7, the girls are asked to vote for which boys they think are the least likely to leave the villa with a girlfriend. The three boys with the most votes face a public vote. * : On Day 17, the original Islanders were told they either had to stick with their current partner, or twist and choose a new Islander to couple up with. As Lottie and Bobby chose to not recouple but their partner did, they were both left single. The player can also be left single if they choose to not recouple and Gary can be left single if Chelsea recouples. * : On Day 18, it was revealed that the public had been voting for their favourite couples and that the bottom three/four couples would be at risk of being dumped. The single islanders were then asked to pick one of the islanders each to save and couple up with. Bobby chose to save Hope, Lottie chose Noah and Gary (if single) chose Chelsea. The player (if single) can choose between Elijah, Jakub and Henrik/Lucas. * : On Day 22, it was revealed that the public had been voting for which girl would get first pick at the recoupling. The public chose Marisol. * : On Day 26, it was revealed that the public had been voting for their favourite couple and that the couple with the least votes would be dumped. Marisol and Graham or Bobby and Elisa (if the player is coupled up with Marisol) will be dumped. Other Information *Marisol and Elisa are respectively the third and fourth openly dateable bisexual characters in the game. The first being Talia and second being Jake in Season 1. **Whilst Lottie and Hannah are not dateable, it is possible to kiss whoever is dumped on Day 29 if you help them pack as well as leaving with them at the wedding. **If the player is not coupled up with Arjun or Elijah, it will be implied in the wedding episode that they are a couple – making them the first canon same-sex couple in the game. *There are certain characters who have set storylines: **Noah is the only boy that the player cannot couple up with on Day 1. If the player chooses him, Hope will steal him and the player will couple up with the remaining boy. **Hope and Noah are the only islanders who make it to the final by default. Every other islander can be dumped at some point prior. **Blake, Priya, Rocco and Shannon are the only islanders who will be dumped regardless of the players choices. **Graham is the only male character that the player cannot couple up with at any point **Henrik and Lucas are the only love interests who can come in all four placements in the final *There are few references to the first season throughout the game: **The Player can wear red and white PJs with "#Cherrygate" on them **A tweet from Jake about Marisol is used during the mean tweets challenge on Day 8 **Priya often talks about salt and vinegar crisps, which Erikah used to steal **Elijah mentions meeting Tim at a photoshoot **At the finale party Priya mentions 'Boyz in Motion', which is the band that Mason is a member of References Category:Love Island: The Game Category:Game Seasons